


First Prize for give away

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Face Sitting, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018
Summary: First place prize for Tumblr give away, cross posted here





	First Prize for give away

You watch out the window as the snow comes down in big wet flakes. It’s been out all night, even if Wendigo is hunting he knows you worry. The moon brushed the edges of the trees, and you could see the glint come off a fur covered figure. You smile, opening the door and stepping out onto the porch. He pauses a moment before rushing the cabin faster, knowing how the cold could hurt you. The Wendigo immediately scoops you up in his arms, cold skull pressed to your shoulder. You squeal and squirm, but you’re brought into the cabin in those slender arms. Even though his arms were thin and curled around like ropes, they were strong, lifting you from the cold snow covered porch and bringing you inside. You could almost hear the scolding, his low growl and gurgle against your cold skin as he brings you in and you grab the door to swing it shut behind you. You shiver as you feel Wendigo’s cold tongue against your neck. The large deer skull didn’t exactly keep warm in the snow. You shiver as he lays you down on the couch with a grunt, long bony fingers trailing over your stomach as he begins to push up your shirt. You let out a little shiver, goosebumps following his long fingers as they trace up your ribs. You watch, looking into the black dips of the eye sockets, but you can feel his stare. You can feel it deep in your chest as he slowly tugs your shirt over your head. He nuzzles your neck a moment, licking gently before the smooth teeth grazed against your skin and leaving a whole different set of goosebumps. 

You watch as he slowly drags his teeth over your shoulder, your collar bone, your chest. He looks up at you every now and again to take in your flushed skin, your panting as his thin fingers begin to trace the sides of your breasts, going over each rib down your side as his smooth teeth go over the curve of your breast. You let out a weak whimper as he growls, taking your nipple between his teeth a moment, tongue flipping over the bud in between them. You let out a whimper as he teases the nipple in between his teeth and he focuses on it a long moment before moving to the other. You squirm and moan as the cold fingers moved down your body, tugging away the pajama pants you had to keep you warm in the cold mountain cabin. He lifts his head and you watch as he takes in every inch of your naked body stretched out on the couch, you can hear him growl possessively as he licked down your body, tasting and nibbling at your skin. You can feel the little bruises raising up on your skin as he marks every inch of you. Claiming you as his own. You moan and squirm as he goes over every inch of your skin with his finger and teeth, moving from teasing each of your nipples in turn till they are pink and hard and leaving you absolutely breathless. 

He sits up slowly from leaving a little belt of bruises along his hips, letting out a raspy breath from his nostrils that blows up your body like a whole new set of fingers. He watches you with those empty eyes as he whines and mumbles in his own odd language. You know from the clicks of his teeth and the grumbles that hes in his own pleasure as he pulls you up into a sitting position. He strokes your thighs, kissing at your knees as he slides to the floor and opens his mouth wide. You groan at the position he’s taken. You know exactly what he wants, to eat you alive. You move over to his open and waiting maw, straddling his mouth. You can feel teeth pressed to your thighs as he growls up into you. You whimper, putting your hands on the back of the couch and his long fingers grip your ass as the first flick of his cold tongue against your clit sends a shudder up your spine and you whine with pleasure. Your fingers grab at the cushion of the couch as his tongue begins to explore you in a slow matter, as if relearning every little inch of you.

His fingers slowly move up and down your body, being able to reach and massage your breasts and continue to tease your nipples as his tongue pushes into you, exploring every fold before moving out and flicking across your clit again. Wendigo knows exactly want to do to have you melting against his tongue, his fingers gently stroking your skin. You feel like every inch of your skin has been kissed, licked, nibbled and stroked. You can feel each shuttering moan from the monster beneath you as his grip gets tighter as he gets more savage on you. His teeth drag across your thigh as you sit in his mouth, and his fingers stroke the long line of your body, teasing your sensitive points along your breasts and hips as he wraps his tongue around your clit. You let out a loud moan as he continues to stroke and moan over your slit, your soaking wet as his hands move down to grip your thighs, knowing that if he begins to focus you will be at his mercy in moments. You moan and rock in his mouth, panting as you close your eyes, body vibrating with pleasure. He presses his tongue up into you, fucking you with his long cold tongue, the chill giving you a whole new sensation. You’ll have to send him out hunting in the winter more often. You moan loudly, almost imitating his haunting howl as he begins to rapidly flick your clit with his tongue.

Its only a matter of moments after he begins to focus on his job above him. You rock your hips in a rhythm and he fucks you with his tongue, letting you ride his mouth till you scream with pleasure and orgasm. You practically collapse to the couch, thighs quaking as he moves, lapping at your wet thighs. He slowly picks you up, bringing you to the large bed in the room and wrapping you up in the covers, stroking your hair and face as he purrs with his own pleasure as you slowly drift off into sleep.


End file.
